Lots Of Shocks At The Pub
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Extended chapter of Chatroom With A Secret you don't need to read that but it might be helpful.  Jecker And Memily And A Little Bit Of Conby.


**I said I would write an additional ff with them at the pub if someone asked me to so here it is enjoy!  
>:) :D.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval mad right? :) :D.**

**Please review! :) :D.**

* * *

><p>Jess was standing outside Becker's car with him at the pub waiting for everyone else to arrive because Matt said that Jess should go with Becker, Connor with Abby and Matt with Emily but they left the ARC first so they got to the pub before everyone else.<p>

"I know what we can do to pass time." Becker said smiling so Jess closed the gap between them to kiss him.

"Satisfied?" She asked leaning back onto the car.

"Yeah but they're still not here so we've still got time." Becker said leaning down to kiss her but with more passion than the last kiss his arms going round her waist and her arms going round his neck.

"Is this the only way they know how to pass time?" Connor asked sarcastically when he saw them.

"I think it's cute but after a while it can get sickening." Abby said when she noticed that they were still kissing.

"What you guys waiting for?" Matt said getting out of his car with Emily.

"We don't want to be the ones who has to break apart Jecker." Connor said.

"Well I'm not doing it when I went to ask Becker if he wanted to go the pub he was making out with Jess who was on his lap!" Matt said.

"Poor you that must of been so awkward!" Abby said looking sympathetic.

"You guys are wimps I'll go do it." Emily said walking past them to Becker and Jess.

"Guys we're going in the pub now so unless you want to stand outside and make out all night I'd come with us." Emily said and they broke apart.

"Oh hey Emily we're coming we were just waiting for you guys to arrive." Jess said.

"Well we're here lets go." Emily said and everyone walked into the pub.

"I'll get the drinks." Jess said happily walking over to the bar and ordering 3 beers and 3 white wines.

"Hey I just want to say that you're looking extremely hot tonight." Some guy said to her.

"The names Aston what's yours?" He asked.

"Jess but I'm sorry I'm taken." Jess said but that didn't seem to stop him.

"I don't see no boyfriend around here so what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Aston said stepping closer to her backing her up against a wall.

"Look around then." A voice said from behind them and Jess was relieved when she saw Becker who was still in his ARC clothes so he looked even tougher.

"Oh sorry mate I thought it was just a white lie I didn't realise she actually had one." Aston said backing away.

"Yeah well she does so just jog on back to your mates." Becker said and Aston turned around and got out of there fast.

"You alright?" Becker asked Jess concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." Jess said.

"Good I never want anything bad to happen to you ever." Becker said leaning down to kiss Jess.

"10 pounds says that they're kissing." Connor said.

"You're on." Matt said shaking his hand.

"Abby can you go check to make sure none of us lie." Connor said with a puppy dog look on his face so Abby sighed and got up and walked to the bar where sure enough Becker and Jess were making out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

"Guys we kind of want our drinks." Abby said.

"Oh sorry Abby I'll bring them over now." I said smiling and going back to where I ordered the drinks and with Becker's help carried them to the table.

"You were right Connor." Abby said and Connor smiled before he said,

"Pay up Matt." So Matt sighed and got his wallet and handed Connor a ten pound note.

"Did we miss something?" I said sitting down with Becker.

"Oh Matt and Connor were just betting why you were taking long with the drinks and Connor was right." Emily said.

"Thanks Emily." Connor said sarcastically.

"Well it was because some guy was chatting Jess up and when I saw her she was up against a wall so I was checking that she was alright then I kissed her I didn't realise it was a crime she is my girlfriend." Becker said making me blush at being called his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I wanted to ask you how did you guys kiss?" Abby asked us.

"Well long story short I was bored because you were with Connor and Matt was with Emily so I invited Becker round and a few hours later we kissed." I said.

"What made you two kiss though it's been two years since you started liking each other you're not just going to randomly kiss." Abby said.

"Actually we did. Jess was rambling about something and I kissed her mid-sentence." Becker said holding my hand.

"How romantic Becker you basically told her to shut up by kissing her." Matt said sarcastically.

"Actually Matt I kissed her because I didn't know how to express my feelings." Becker said.

"Still you could have waited until she finished speaking." Matt said.

"She is sitting right here." I said.

"Sorry Jess." Matt and Becker said simultaneously.

"No problem." I said picking my drink up.

"Did you sleep together?" Emily said making me choke on my drink and Becker blush which was an amazing achievement.

"Emily! You can't just ask someone that!" Connor said.

"It's a simple question and its obvious they have slept together because when we found out Becker was in his boxers at Jess' house."

"It's alright Emily and no we didn't sleep together." I said recovering from my shock.

"When did you?"

"I don't think you need to know that Emily." I said.

"Two days after." Becker said shocking all of us.

"Becker!" I said completely embarrassed.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house." Connor said.

"Someone's going to be in the hospital if they don't shut up." Becker said so I cupped his face and turned him towards me.

"Becker it's alright I just wasn't expecting you to say that." I said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Someone pass me a bucket." Matt said and Emily hit him on the shoulder.

"Just because you've got no-one to kiss." I said.

"I do actually." Matt said matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"Emily."

"Emily?" I said surprised.

"Me?" Emily said sounding even more surprised.

"Matt the secret is asking the girl out before announcing that you're going out." I said.

"Ok then Emily do you want to go out for some dinner tomorrow?" Matt said shocking us all.

Emily was speechless so she just nodded.

"Great!" Matt said looking truly happy.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Connor said not expecting them to.

"Sure." Emily said before leaning over and kissing Matt once again shocking us all.

"We all have someone now!" I said excitedly as Matt and Emily broke apart blushing a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that if I get an idea I'll update Chatroom With A Secret so feel free to give ideas for chaptersnames! :) :D.**


End file.
